


Семейное

by gellavonhamster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cruella and Ursula raise Lily together, Gen, implied Sea Devil if you wish to see it that way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором Круэлла и Урсула воспитывают Лили - как умеют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейное

\- Николас Клирвотер, - размеренно, почти по слогам произносит Круэлла. – Так ведь тебя зовут, мальчик мой?  
Края распахнутого манто Круэллы закрывают весь обзор, и Лили аккуратно отодвигает белый мех, чтобы увидеть лицо своего обидчика. Ник стоит, будто оцепенев, таращится на Круэллу снизу вверх и растерянно кивает, разинув рот. Золотистый ретривер, которого мальчик держит на поводке, смирно сидит рядом и тоже глядит на Круэллу. Интересно, понимают ли собаки, что такое вежливость? Лили не знает, но ей кажется, что ретривер держит себя очень учтиво по отношению к Круэлле – в то время как его хозяин просто напуган.  
\- Моя дочь, Лили, сегодня вернулась из школы в слезах, - снова заговаривает Круэлла. – Она долго не хотела признаваться, в чём дело. С ней так сложно иногда, знаешь ли! Но в конце концов она рассказала мне, что это из-за тебя.   
Ник затравленно смотрит на неё и, кажется, сам не замечает, что снова кивает.  
\- Не обижайся, дружок, но ты ещё маленький, - дружелюбным тоном продолжает Круэлла. - И многого не понимаешь. Есть дети, у которых есть и мама, и папа, есть дети, у которых есть только мама или только папа, а есть дети, у которых две мамы. Или двое пап, раз уж на то пошло. И это не повод над ними смеяться. Откровенно говоря, дразнить других из-за их родителей или внешности, или веса, или оценок – очень нехорошо. Ты понимаешь, зачем я всё это тебе рассказываю?  
Ник молча кивает в третий раз.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. Лили, будь так добра, отпусти моё манто и подойди поближе.  
Лили отпускает мягкий мех и делает пару шагов вперёд. Ей хочется верить, что сейчас она выглядит сурово. Пусть Круэлла улыбается, если хочет, а она этому дураку улыбаться не собирается.  
\- Извинись перед моей дочерью, Ник, - велит Круэлла. Ник испуганно переводит взгляд на Лили и мямлит:  
\- Извини, пожалуйста. Я больше никогда не буду над тобой смеяться.  
Лили сжимает губы.  
\- Что правда, то правда – больше никогда не будешь, - подтверждает Круэлла. – Ладно, - она берёт Лили за руку, - не будем тебя задерживать. Пока-пока!  
Уже на выходе из парка Круэлла делает едва заметное движение пальцами и что-то шепчет. Сердце Лили ёкает, когда она слышит собачий лай, а затем крики людей, среди которых выделяется особенно громкий и особенно отчаянный крик мальчика лет десяти.  
\- Мам, - шепчет она и хочет обернуться, но белое с чёрными пятнами манто снова заслоняет вид, а его обладательница подталкивает Лили в спину.  
\- Не оглядывайся, дорогая. Никогда не оглядывайся. И прекрати называть меня мамой, когда никто не слышит. Тебе прекрасно известно, что ты не моя дочь.  
Лили не возражает. Она знает, что Круэлла не любит это обращение. Урсула не против, всегда смеётся, треплет её по волосам и называет мальком, а Круэлле не нравится. Ещё она знает, что её настоящая мама далеко и ищет её, и однажды найдёт, а пока надо ждать и говорить всем, что её мамы – Круэлла и Урсула. Ещё её настоящая мама умеет превращаться в дракона. Об этом тем более нельзя никому рассказывать. Ещё бы, вдруг какой-нибудь рыцарь прознает и захочет найти её и зарубить мечом?  
Они переходят дорогу, и крики всё ещё отлично слышны, но Лили больше не пытается оглянуться.

По пути домой они заходят в магазин, где Круэлла покупает Лили шоколадное мороженое, а себе – бутылку джина. Лили уверена, что Урсуле это не понравится, но свои соображения она оставляет при себе. В своей маленькой комнатушке она зажигает настольную лампу и открывает учебник по математике, но сосредоточиться на задачках не получается ни сразу, ни через пять минут, ни через час, потому что ей всё время мерещится тот пронзительный крик – кажется, он доносится к ней из парка через расстояние, через время, через стены её дома. Лили долго и старательно расчирикивает ручкой последнюю страницу тетради; обычно это её успокаивает, но на сей раз в ручке заканчиваются чернила, а крик всё звенит и звенит в ушах.   
Она находит Круэллу на кухне с бокалом джина в руках. Бутылка на столе уже отнюдь не такая полная, как была в магазине; Круэлла смотрит в окно, смотрит неведомо куда и улыбается жутковатой, мрачной улыбкой. Некоторое время Лили стоит, прижавшись щекой к холодному дверному косяку, и размышляет, не лучше ли тихонько возвратиться в комнату.  
\- Дорогая, что ты тут делаешь? Ты закончила с уроками?  
\- Я... нет ещё, - осторожно признаёт Лили. В глубине души она немного побаивается Круэллу – да, любит, но в то же время и побаивается. – Я просто хотела спросить... Ник... ты сказала, что он больше никогда не будет надо мной смеяться...  
Круэлла хохочет, и Лили становится ещё страшнее.  
\- Солнышко, не переживай. Возможно, какое-то время он не будет ходить в школу, зато когда он вернётся, ему и в голову не придёт тебя дразнить. Так что он ещё и поблагодарит нас за такой полезный урок. Ну что ты, в самом деле, - резко добавляет она, заметив, что Лили её слова не успокоили. – Будешь нервничать из-за каждого мужчины – постареешь раньше времени. А с Ником всё будет в порядке. Со всеми ними, - её взгляд снова где-то не здесь, а глаза блестят, - всегда всё в порядке. Оправляются как миленькие. Ненавижу... ненавижу.  
Круэлла умеет страшно улыбаться, но когда она плачет, это ещё страшнее.  
\- Мам, не надо, - говорит Лили и несмело обнимает Круэллу, и забывает, что та не любит, когда Лили зовёт её мамой, и Круэлла, кажется, тоже забывает, что не любит этого – наверное, из-за джина. – Не плачь, мам, ну пожалуйста.  
\- Ненавижу, - жалуется Круэлла и совсем не элегантно шмыгает носом, - ненавижу его.  
\- Я знаю, мам, - на самом деле, Лили понятия не имеет, кого Круэлла имеет в виду, но это неважно. – Только не плачь, ладно? Всё хорошо будет.  
Круэлла хрипло смеётся, ставит бокал на стол и обнимает её.


End file.
